London Calling
vs. |date = May 1917 |place = London, United Kingdom |terrain = |combat = Aerial Combat |weather = Overcast |modes = Air Assault |singleplayer = Friends In High Places |map = |music = }} London Calling is a featured in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/battlefield-1-apocalypse-coming-february - retrieved January 18, 2018 It is one of two maps designed exclusively for aerial combat, the other being Razor's Edge. Overview As the name suggests, London Calling takes place in the skies above the English capital of London, in the midst of a dusk incursion by the Imperial German Luftstreitkräfte. Below the clouds, searchlights rake the sky and gold flashes of anti-aircraft fire can be seen erupting from batteries across the city, as well as the resulting bursts of black smoke from the exploding shells. From high above, the only recognisable landmark amidst the vast urban sprawl is the Thames, which snakes westwards through a carpet of gray and green. Unlike Razor's Edge, there are no physical obstructions to flying, save for a few Barrage Balloons at lower altitudes - as a result, clouds are the only means of breaking line of sight. The map features an altitude limit that forbids pilots from straying too far below or above the cloud layer, as well as horizontal boundaries that concentrate the battle to an oblong-shaped section of the sky. The British spawn at the south end of the play area while the Germans deploy from the north. Air Assault Raiders In Air Assault: Raiders, each side has their own Airship L30, deployed simultaneously, that can be spawned on to support friendly aircraft dogfighting in the skies around it with QF 1 AAs (on seats two, three, and five) in place of the usual 20mm Autocannons, as well as the usual 2 Heavy Machine Guns (on seats four & six) on the top bow and stern of the ship. The objective of the game is to be the first team to score 1000 points, achieved by shooting down various enemy aircraft. 100 points are awarded for every tenth of the enemy behemoth's health is removed, meaning that destroying the Airship L30 automatically wins the round. Both sides have access to their full complement of aircraft, including a C-Class Airship unique to this specific version of Air Assault. Equipment Scourge Air Assault: Scourge takes place over two rounds - during which the German team is deployed with an Airship L30 (Which has the same arnament as the Airships in Raiders), and a point lead of 400. As with Raiders, the objective is to the first team to reach 1000 points, either by shooting down enemy aircraft, or damaging or destroying the "attacking" team's behemoth. After the round ends, the teams switch with the other team now spawning with the a friendly Airship L30. At the end of the two rounds, the team with the most points total wins overall. The German team can only spawn in Fighters and Attack Planes, while the British have additional access to Bombers and Heavy Bombers. Equipment Scoring Chart Gallery London_Calling_concept.jpg|Concept Art London Calling 01.jpg London Calling 03.jpg London Calling 04.jpg London Calling 05.jpg London Calling 06.jpg London Calling 02.jpg London Calling 07.jpg London Calling 08.jpg London Calling 09.jpg London Calling 10.jpg London Calling 11.jpg Trivia * The internal name for London Calling: Scourge in Community Test Environment is MP_London. * The internal name for London Calling: Raiders in Community Test Environment is MP_Blitz. * This map along with with other maps from Apocalypse were publicly trialed in the Community Test Environment with a "white box" prototype texture (which the map incidentally lacks since much of the environment is empty aside from the skybox) like the one seen in Operation Outbreak in Battlefield 4 and four maps from Battlefield 1: Turning Tides. *This map was also featured in the singleplayer story Friends in High Places. *Despite their models being exactly the same (visually) as the 20mm Cannon on regular L30's, the guns on seats two, three, and five do, in fact, shoot AA flak rounds. *The map sepcifically depicts an air raid that took place on May 23 References de:London ruft Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse